Episode 101: Pig Girls Don't Cry
"Pig Girls Don't Cry" is the first episode of the 2015 series The Muppets. Plot The series begins with Miss Piggy hosting a late night show, but Kermit is having difficulties as her show's executive producer. Miss Piggy is furious that Kermit booked Elizabeth Banks as a guest on her late night talk show, and demands that he take her off. When Kermit goes behind her back and has Banks guest on the show anyway, Piggy tells him why she did not want her on the show. Meanwhile, Fozzie has trouble with his girlfriend's parents. Musical guests Imagine Dragons perform their new single "Roots." Muppets :Kermit the Frog, Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear, Gonzo, Sam the Eagle, Scooter, Denise, Rizzo the Rat, Statler and Waldorf, Bobo the Bear, Pepe the King Prawn, Dr. Teeth, Floyd Pepper, Janice, Zoot, Animal, Lips, Dr. Bunsen Honeydew, Beaker, Lew Zealand, Big Mean Carl, Behemoth, Sweetums, Chip, Uncle Deadly, Rizzo the Rat, Yolanda, Angel Marie, Andy and Randy Pig Credits ;Guest stars * Elizabeth Banks as herself * Tom Bergeron as himself * Tracy Anderson as herself * Imagine Dragons as themselves * Meagen Fay as Holly * Jere Burns as Carl * Riki Lindhome as Becky * Nilla Watkins as Kim * Layla Alizada as Betty ;Muppets * Steve Whitmire as Kermit the Frog, Rizzo the Rat, Beaker, and Lips * Eric Jacobson as Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear, Sam the Eagle, and Animal * Dave Goelz as Gonzo, Dr. Bunsen Honeydew, and Zoot * Bill Barretta as Pepe the King Prawn, Bobo the Bear, Dr. Teeth, and Big Mean Carl * David Rudman as Scooter and Janice * Matt Vogel as Uncle Deadly, Floyd Pepper, and Sweetums * Julianne Buescher as Denise * Peter Linz ;Crew * Executive Producers: Bill Prady, Bob Kushell, Randall Einhorn, Bill Barretta, Debbie McClellan, Kyle Laughlin * Co-Executive Producers: Dave Caplan, Gregg Mettler, Nell Scovell * Consulting Producer: Steve Rudnick * Producers: Emily Wilson, Margee Magee, Angeli Millan, Kris Eber * Written by: Bill Prady & Bob Kushell * Directed by: Randall Einhorn * Muppet Workshop Supervisor: Jane Gootnick * Lead Puppet Specialist: Scott Johnson * Puppet Specialists: Peter MacKennan, Alex "Jurgen" Ferguson, Andrea Detwiler * Puppet Costume Designer: Stephen Rotondaro * Puppet Costume Specialists: Michele Dunn, Lisa Davis * Associate Producer: Josh Greene * Unit Production Manager: Michael Gray * First Assistant Director: Ross Novie * Second Assistant Director: Melody Beam * Director of Photography: Craig Kief * Production Designer: William Lakoff * Edited by: Richie Edelson * Music by: Ed Mitchell and Steve Morrell * Casting by: Christine Smith Shevchenko, CSA, Alexis Frank Koczara, CSA, Amanda Lenker Doyle, CSA * Costume Designer: Joyce Kim Lee * Costume Supervisor: Chelsea Staebell * Dept. Head Make-Up Artist: Phyllis Williams * Dept. Head Hair Stylist: Nancy Martinez-Morrison * Set Decorator: Don Diers, SDSA * Chief Lighting Technician: Andrew Smith * Key Grip: Bodie Hyman * Camera Operators: Jim Harrington, David Linstrom * Production Sound Mixer: Christopher Neely * Script Supervisor: Jeff Gonzalez * Production Coordinator: Christine Zavala * Production Accountant: Louis Nugen * Property Master: Brad Elliott * Construction Coordinator: William Gideon * Transportation Coordinator: Randy Lovelady * Location Manager: Jennifer "J.J." Levine * Post Production Supervisor: Greg Wolf * Post Production Coordinator: Megan Scully * Assistant Editor: Tyler Earring * Music Editor: Brett Pierce * Supervising Sound Editor: Christopher Eakins * Re-Recording Mixers: John W. Cook II, Bill Fresh * Visual Effects by: Soapbox Films * Production Staff: Lou Bonchea, Tiffer Boucher, Casey Childers, Judy Hannay, Hayden Morphy, Molly Pedowicz Gallery 140407_060-400x509.jpg 140407_052-400x460.jpg 140407_061-900x600.jpg 140407_044-900x600.jpg 140407_039-900x600.jpg 140407_062-900x600.jpg 140407_049-900x600.jpg 12004895_946586585402527_8732903393964081695_n.jpg 12009800_10153009895447035_7814332406310803662_n.jpg 12006361_863516750369246_6678814510378345781_n.jpg 12003394_1226079424075063_7040210934249072324_n.jpg 680.16x9.jpg Notes *The full pilot episode adapts many elements and jokes from the original 10-minute network presentation pilot. The role of Becky was recast from original pitch, and the puppet for Denise also redesigned for the series episode. Behind the Scenes TheMuppets-Pilot.jpg TheMuppets-Pilot-3.jpg TheMuppets-Pilot-1.jpg TheMuppets-Pilot-2.jpg File:140407_046-900x600.jpg BP 29683419.jpg BP 29683411.jpg BP 29683413.jpg BP 29683416.jpg See also *The Muppets 2015 Presentation Pilot 101